Neville Longbottom the boy who would not die
by HRLKittycat
Summary: What if the prophecy spoke of Neville Longbottom not Harry Potter. What if the dark lord marked Neville as his equal leaving Neville to face the dangers ahead with his new loyal friends. sorry it's a rubbish summary K  4 safty but i think its for K
1. Neville Longbottom the boy who wouldn't

_This is my first story it's not very good compared to everyone else's stories. This story is about Neville Longbottom being the chosen one and fighting You Know Who._

In the fall of 1979 Sybill Trelawney makes a prophecy to Albus Dumbledore about a child to be born in July of that year. This prophecy is partially overheard by a Death Eater, Severus Snape, who reports what he heard to Lord Voldemort.

What is the prophecy spoke of Neville Longbottom and not of Harry potter. What if the dark lord marked Neville as his equal?

_Frank Longbottom: _"Alice, take Neville and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off -"  
>Alice hurries to Neville's room and places him in his cot.<br>Lord Voldemort shots Frank with a killing curse as he shields his family.

The sounds of someone stumbling from a room - a door bursting open - a cackle of high-pitched laughter -  
><em>Alice's voice: <em>"Not Neville, not Neville, please not Neville!"  
><em>Voldemort: <em>"Stand aside you silly girl … stand aside now."  
><em>Alice: <em>"Not Neville, please no, take me, kill me instead - "  
><em>Alice: <em>"Not Neville! Please … have mercy … have mercy… "

A flash of green light and Alice Longbottom falls dead, hitting the ground with a thud. Young Neville whimpers in his cot, his cries growing louder, another green flash and he stops distracted by the magic show laughing wanting some more, but the magician had already left.

Augusta Longbottom sits in an old rocking chair clutching her sleeping grandson, smiling fondly, a faint lighting shaped scar can be seen on his forehead "well Neville" she says quietly careful not to wake the child "you have a long road ahead of you."

I hope you enjoyed this chapter sorry it's a short one. The next one will be longer. Please tell me what you think (even if you hate it)


	2. HOGWARTS EXPRESS make friends and enemy

_hi, please review and tell me what you think! i don't own Neville Longbottom or any of J K Rowling characters (even if i wish i did) ~ but i do own the Morgan family as i made them up :) enjoy!_

**HOGWARTS EXPRESS- make friends and enemies!**

"Neville, are you ready" my nagging Grandmother shouts from the bottom of the stairs

"Nearly" I shout back closing my trunk and hunting down my pet toad Trevor, I find him hiding under my pillow. Shoving Trevor in my pocket I drag my trunk to the top of the stairs, my gran shakes her head, without saying a word she points her wand at my trunk and levitates it down the stairs to the front door where it stands obediently like a small puppy doing tricks for its master.

"Are we going by floo power?" I ask shuddering at the thought of being spun around in green light and appearing dizzily in somebody's fireplace.

"No, Neville I told you that the Morgan household fireplaces are being cleaned, we will apparate" gran tells me holding her arm out for side-along apparition; I wince at very unpleasant squeezing sensation resembling the thought of being sent through a tight rubber tube. I'm peaky and giddy when we arrive on the Morgan's doorstep, I probably also resemble a weak pale green colour as mrs Morgan has a double take we she first saw me "are you all right Neville?" she asks kindly "worried about going to Hogwarts" I smile faintly "he should be proud to get in and lead the Longbottom family name" my boisterous grandmother buts in, mrs Morgan turns her back on gran

"Don't worry Neville dear, you won't be alone, Phoenix and Daphne will be with you" I fake a grin. Phoenix and Daphne are mrs Morgan's youngest children, Phoenix is a year older than me and is Slytherin we have only met twice but has made it clear that he wants nothing to do with me and his little sister, Daphne is my age and is much nicer but I'm not going to hope she will be my friend, she already has lots.

"Phoenix, Daphne, Natalie, Yardley are you ready, the Longbottom's are here" Phoenix appears smirking at my surname, I try to ignore him but I'm not very good at that. Seventeen year old Gryffindor student Yardley and fourteen year old Gryffindor student Natalie appear with large trunks

"Daphne we need to go" her mother screams up the stairs "where is that girl?" Phoenix's smirks even more

"you can shout all you want, she has been ready since 6am this morning, she's in the garden with Snowdrop" he informs her

"oh that girl, go call her in Phoenix, there's a good boy" a extremely stressed out mother calls out her son opens his mouth to hesitate but seeing the look on his mother's face he closes it and runs outside screaming for his sister. Daphne arrives a minute later carrying a large owl cage, her golden hair flowing lose around her pale heart shaped face and shoulders, glittering in the light

"you called, mother" she declares in a sweet angelic voice, her face a picture of innocent "right your all ready lets go".

I look up at the clock as we all rush across King's Cross station looking for platform nine and three-quarters receiving strange stares from muggles, we stop next to the wall between platforms nine and ten; without warming Yardley, Natalie and Phoenix runs straight at the wall and disappear, I blink and send a scared look at Daphne, she smile mysteriously at me and mouths the word magic.

"Come on dears off we go" mrs Morgan holds Daphne's hand and steers her towards the wall they also disappear. Gran grabs my hand we push the trolley round and I stare at the barrier, it looks very solid. Gran starts dragging me towards it. People are jostling us on their way to platforms nine and ten. Gran walks more quickly pulling me along. We are about to smash right into that ticket box and then I will be in trouble- leaning forward on my trolley we break into a heavy run- the barrier is getting nearer and nearer- we won't be able to stop- the trolley is out of control- we're a foot away- I close my eyes ready for the crash-

It didn't come ... we kept on running ... I open my eyes. A scarlet stream engine stands waiting next to a platform full of people. A sign overhead reads Hogwarts Express, 11 o'clock. I look behind, where we had just come from and I see a wrought-iron archway where the ticket box had been, with the words Platform Nine and Three- Quarters on it. I've done it.

Smoke from the engine drifts over the heads of the chattering crowd, while cats of each colour wound here and there between their legs. Owls hoot to each other in a disgruntled sort of way over the babble and the scraping of heavy trunks. The first few carriages are already packed with students, some hanging out of the windows to talk to their families, some fighting over seats. I push my trolley beside Daphne's as we search in vain for an empty seat. I put my hand in my pocket to stroke Trevor, which is something I do when I'm nervous.

"Gran, I've lost my toad again."

"Oh, Neville," my gran sighs losing count of the times I've lost Trevor

"Don't worry Neville he's sitting on my trunk, see" Daphne tells me picking up the small toad and giving him back to me.

"Oh dear, we have to dash" mrs Morgan says looking at her watch "bye Daphne, dearest write to me. Bye Phoenix, sweetie, don't get in to much trouble. Bye Natalie, be good. Bye Yardley make sure you do study hard for your N.E." beaming she gives them all big kisses, leaving pink lipstick marks on their cheeks, I try not to laugh

"Look after Daphne and Neville" she says as her and gran walk away, leaving us on the huge platform.

"Not bloody likely" phoenix walks off, I open my mouth to tell him he has a huge pink kiss mark but seeing Daphne's eyes a close it again

"Don't bother it will be funny" Yardley whispers as the Morgan sibling wipe their cheeks. "Right there is my friends, bye sis" Natalie tells us before running up to a group of giggly teenagers. Yardley disappears quickly as well after saying a last goodbye.

Daphne and I press on though the crowd until we find an empty compartment near the end of the train. Daphne puts her owl Snowdrop on the seat and I start to shove and heave my trunk towards the train compartment door. I try and lift it up the steps but I can hardly raise one end and I twice mange to drop it painfully on my foot.

"Want a hand?"A freckly ginger older boy asks me and Daphne

"Yes, please," pant

"Oy, Fred! C'mere and help!" to my surprise a completely identical ginger boy appears from out of nowhere to help with my trunk.

With the twins' help, mine and Daphne's trunks were at last tucked away in a corner of the compartment.

"Thanks" I say, pushing a sweaty hair out of my eyes.

"What's that?" ask one of the twins suddenly, pointing at my lighting scar, which I hastily try and cover over.

"Blimey," exclaims the other twin. "Are you -?"

"He is," says the first twin. "Aren't you?" he adds to me

"What?" I ask

"Neville Longbottom," chorus the twins together.

"Oh, him," I say. "I mean, yes, I am."

The two boys gawp at me and I feel myself going red wishing they would stop. To my relief their mother call them and they hop of the train with one last look at me. I sit next the window beside Daphne, where I can half-hidden watch the red-haired family on the platform, they were four red-haired boys, a small red-haired girl far too young to be going to Hogwarts and a very tired looking mother, suddenly one of twins voices pop up

"Hey, Mum, guess what? Guess who we just met on the train?" I lean back quickly so they didn't see me looking.

"Who?"

"Neville Longbottom!"

I hear the little girl squeal in excitement.

"Oh, mum, can I go on the train and see him, Mum, oh please ..."

"Ginny, the poor boy isn't some-thing you goggle at in a zoo. Is he really, Fred? How do you know?"

"Asked him. Saw his scar. It's really there- like lightening."

"Do you think he remembers what You-Know-Who looks like?"

Their mother suddenly became very stern.

"I forbid you to ask, Fred. No, don't you dare. As though he needs reminding of that on his first day of school."

"All right, keep your hair on."

A whistle pierces the air and the boys board the train as their younger sister begins to cry.

"Don't, Ginny, we'll send you loads of owls." One of the twins say.

"We'll send you a Hogwarts toilet seat." The other twin laughs, Daphne and I snort

"I hope their joking, or poor owls that have to deliver it" Daphne mocks. She turns to face me and swiftly starts a conversation about Hogwarts.

"What house do you want to be in?"

"Not sure, my parents were in Gryffindor, so that where my gran wants me to end up, I don't think I'm brave enough to be in Gryffindor, Hufflepuff doesn't sound too bad, thou." I say

"no be in Gryffindor with me, you're brave, you faced You-Know-Who when you were a baby." Daphne argues

"Only you think that, Daphne, everyone else who has met me thinks I'm a cowardly and nothing like my parents."

"You just need to come out your shell a bit; you're brave at heart and that something that can't be forced out or at least not by thinking your rubbish at everything" she beams at me "also we are friends so you can call me Daffy" I smile back at her

"Alright Daffy"

Around half past twelve we look up at the great clattering noise outside in the corridor and a smiling, dimpled woman slid back our door and asks us whether we want anything of the trolley, we get up, our pocket money rattling in our pockets. I stared in wonder at the trolley, buying a Pumpkin pasty, chocolate frog, Cauldron Cake and a bottle of fizzy lime frog water, Daffy beside me buys much more we sit down having a small feast. Daffy decides to be adventurous and opens a bag of Bertie Bott's Every-Flavour Beans offering me one, I pick one that turns out to be Spinach, Daffy laughs as I immediately spit it out, making a mental note to only pick edible ones.

"Umm Neville, I don't want to alarm you, but where's Trevor"

I reach into my pockets in panic to find that he has disappears; horrified we rush around the room searching for my toad.

"What have you lost?" a girl asks in a bossy voice, she has a main of bushy brown hair and rather large front teeth also she was wearing her new Hogwarts robes and carrying her trunk "do you mind if I join you two, the girls in the compartment I was in, don't like me." We stare at her

"Yeah, we're looking for my toad, Trevor" I inform her as she sits down.

"I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?" Hermione tell us

"I'm Daphne Morgan"

"Neville Longbottom" I mutter.

"Are you really?" she says without giving me a chance to speak "I know all about you, of course – I muggle-born but I got a few extra books for background reading, and you're in Modern Magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century."

"Am I?" I say feeling dazed as Hermione carries on talking. Lucky Daffy feel quite put out that she could not get a word in edge ways call out "Neville, Hermione, I think we should check the train and ask around for Trevor"

"Good idea" I say "Daffy you can check this side of the train, Hermione will you check the front of the train and I will check the middle"

I spend a lot of time searching the middle of the train for Trevor to scared to ask anyone whether they have seen him in the end I knock on one of the compartment doors inside there were a group of first year boys, one of them I recognizes to be the youngest boy in the red-haired family.

"Sorry," I say tearfully, "but have you seen a toad at all?" they all shake they heads.

"I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me" I wail.

"He'll turn up," a dark haired boy says

"Yes," I cry miserably. "Well if you see him ..." I leave and bump into Hermione

"Any luck she asks sympatric "let's ask them"

"I've just asked them" I whisper but she doesn't hear bursting into the compartment.

"I've lost him forever nobodies seen him" I sob as we get back to our own compartment

"I'm going to ask the driver, then if he turns up they can give him back to you" she exclaims leaving. Daffy attempts to cheer me up, suddenly the door opens we look up hoping to see Hermione instead it was a pale blond boy with a pointed face; he was looking at me in interest stood beside him were two boys.

"Is it true?" He asks "they're saying all down the train that Neville Longbottom's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"

"Yes," I mutter looking at the other boys; both of them were thickset and looking extremely mean. Standing either side of the pale boy, like bodyguards.

"Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," he says carelessly, "and my name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

"The Death-Eater's son" Daffy says coldly, Malfoy looks at her

"says the Morgan scum, your uncle Roland is a werwolf and half of your family are blood traitors, your a disgrace to Pure-bloods" I clench my fists,

Malfoy turns back to me not noticing my face.

"You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Longbottom. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." He held out his hand to shake mine, I stare at it, boiling with anger and fear. Who does he think he is, coming in her insulting my friend and asking to be friends.

"Well?" Malfoy asks impatiently

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are myself, thanks," I say coolly acting more brave than I felt.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Longbottom," he sneers "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with riff-raff like Morgan and it'll rub off on you."

Both Daffy and I stand up. Daffy's face red with rage, raising her fist to Malfoy's face.

"Oh, you're going to fight us, are you?" Malfoy scorns

"Unless you get out now," Daffy replies bravely

Goyle lunges towards her, to my surprise, Daffy stays completely calm then suddenly grabs Goyle's wrist and flipped him over her head so he hit the floor. Crabbe and Malfoy don't take any chances and flee, Goyle on their tail. Daffy laugh at the sight of them, I just stare at her gobsmacked.

_Please tell me what you think. This is my first fan-fic so i know its rubbish conpared to the ones out there._


	3. The Sorting Hat and the Feast!

_Hi sorry it's late. Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling but the Mogan's still belong to be hahahaha ;) please review! _

**The Sorting Hat and a Feast!**

The Hogwarts express arrives at the platform and we all get off and follow the huge and extremely hairy game keeper called Hagrid. I pat my pocket to make sure Trevor hadn't disappeared again, yup he's still there. Hermione had managed to find him in a compartment full of giggling teenagers that had been screaming so loudly muggles back in London could probably hear them, I don't think it helped that she was telling them that Trevor's rated XXXXX in the book Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. Those girls must be even more gullible than me even I know toads aren't dangerous and they differently don't spit poison acid.

"Right this way to the boats" Hagrid calls out over the crowd of rowdy first years, leading us down a steep, narrow path to a huge lake that appears to be a black as my mum's Black Spinel ring in the darkness of the falling night. Wow we had been on the train for a long time.

"No more'n four to a boat!" pointing at a fleet of little boats floating by the water edge by the shore. Daphne, Hermione and I carefully step into the little boat and sit down and tall dark skinned boy quickly steps in the boat sits next Hermione and then beams at us, we all smile back and the boat set off, gliding the smooth shimmering, glistening lake and though a dark tunnel curtained with ivy. We clamber out the boats, Hagrid helping me when I nearly fall in.

"Whoops, don't worry I've got ya"

Hagrid pull me up with great force. Malfoy smirks and a dark haired pug face girl standing near him burst into dramatic laughing fits, Daffy swiftly nudges her with sharp elbows. Hagrid ignores the pug-faced girl squeal and pretends not to hear when she screams out

"Daphne nudged me really hard on purpose!"

Hagrid turns and winks at Daffy before knocking on the castle door with his gigantic fist.

* * *

><p>The door swung open at once. A tall, dark haired witch in emerald-green robes appears behind the open door. Her face set with an extremely stern expression, staring at each and every first year like she is scanning them, the very thought her scares me. But then she smiles, beaming at us and Hagrid and the fear flushes out of me and I feel safe again.<p>

"The firs'-years, Professor McGonagall," Hagrid informs her, as if she hadn't already guessed.

Professor McGonagall dismisses Hagrid and leads us all though the Entrance Hall into a small empty chamber off the hall. We all crow in, huddling close together, peering about nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," I smile anxiously, Hermione almost jumps up and downing in excitement, Daffy grins so much her eyes look as if they're going to pop out.

"The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room."

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours."

We all smile but Professor McGonagall hadn't finished talking.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much you can while you are waiting."

Her eyes linger on me for a moment before she turns on her heals and walks away.

"Cloak!" Hermione whispers. Turning bright red I realise that I had somehow managed to get my cloak fastened under my left ear.

"Our house will be our family! That's one big family. We'll be living in durt like the Weasley's" Malfoy sneers at the red-haired boy, who family I watched say goodbye.

"Shut your trap Malfoy, before you start swallowing flies" Weasley hair the same colour as his face.

"He's not worth it, Ron" one of the other boys tell him

"A Weasley and a Morgan" Malfoy spits turning to Daffy as well "embarrassment to pure bloods, you two should get married and live with dirt and scum, oh wait, I forgot, you already do, don't ya?"

Daffy loses her cool attitude and tries to pounce on Malfoy, screaming and cursing, me and the boy from the boat grab her pulling her away so she doesn't claw Malfoy's eyes out. Ron is also being held back by a group of boys. Malfoy laughs at his advantage.

"Perfectic, both of you!"

"Leave them alone!" Hermione snaps

"Professor McGonagall is coming!" a sandy haired boy informs us before Malfoy could come up with an insult.

* * *

><p>We all lined up in pairs, me and Hermione behind Daffy and the boat boy. The Great Hall looks amazing, the hall is lit by thousands and thousands of magic floating candles, there are four long tables were the students all sit in their houses. The tablecloths show the house colours, Red and yellow for Gryffindor, yellow and black for Hufflepuff, blue and yellow for Ravenclaw and green and sliver for Slytherin. These tables are laid with glittering golden plates and goblets with the house crest carved in. At the top of the hall there is another long table for the teachers. Everyone's staring at us in wonder, some whisper to each other. To avoid their eyes I look up at the velvety black ceiling dotted with stars.<p>

"It's bewitched to look the sky outside, I read about it in Hogwarts: A History." Hermione whisper, I nod thinking about what would happen in a thunder storm, they scare me and I want to be able to hid away from them when not be reminded of them. Professor McGonagall silently places a four-legged stool in front of us. On top of the stool is a patched and frayed pointed wizard hat. I jump as the hat twitches and begins to sing, Hermione looks quite surprised, I don't think any of her books told her about the sing hat. The whole Hall burst into applause as the hat finishes its song. My heart sinks as the hat takes its bows

_"You might belong in Gryffindor,  
>Where dwell the brave at heart,<br>Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
>Set Gryffindors apart;"<em>

I'm not brave and I don't have daring, nerve, and chivalry. Why do we have to try the hat on in front of all these people, what if they can't put me in a house, what is I'm not magic enough and they send me home. Before I could worry some more Professor McGonagall speaks holding up a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted" she looks at the parchment "Abbott, Hannah!" she reads

A pretty girl with blonde pigtails stumbles out the line, puts on the hat, which falls over her brown eyes and sits down, as the hat murmurs for a bit.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouts.

The Hufflepuff table cheers loudly as Hannah comes a joins them.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouts again, Susan scuttles off to join Hannah and the cheering Hufflepuff's.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The Ravenclaw table claps as several of its members stand up to shake his hand.

"Brown, Lavender"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table applauds and I swear I hear the Weasley twins catcalling.

"Bulstrode, Millicent" become the first to join the table of scary looking Slytherins.

I feel sick, what will my gran say if I don't get into Gryffindor, she will kill me!

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Finnigan, Seamus!" the sandy haired boy who warned us that Professor McGonagall was coming steps forward and is sorted into Gryffindor.

"Granger, Hermione!"

Hermione almost runs to the stool and shoves the hat on her head eagerly.

"GRYFFINDOR!" I grin, happy for her. Time passed quickly, when

"Longbottom, Neville" I jump hearing my name, the Hall brakes into whispers

"Longbottom, did she say?"

"The Neville Longbottom?"

Everyone staring at me, to get a better look I cram the hat on, dropping it over my eyes so I can't see anyone.

"Hmm," the hat says in my ear "Difficult, very difficult. Courage, loyalty but doubt, I see. Fair brains, interesting ... So where shall I put you" I shuffle on the stool. The hat keeps talking but I'm not listening pressing my eyes closed

"GRYFFINDOR!" it shouts.

* * *

><p>I let out a sigh of relief. I had done it, I'm now a Gryffindor! With Hermione. My new friend and probably with Daffy as well. I rush to the Gryffindor table and sit next to Hermione leaving a space for Daffy. Professor McGonagall catches my eye and winks smiling, Dumbledore raises his glass, beaming at me over his half-moon spectacles. As the red haired Weasley twins chant "We got Longbottom! We got Longbottom!" over and over again.<p>

Malfoy, Draco became a Slytherin as soon as the hat touched his head.

"Morgan, Daphne" I hold my breath

"GRYFFINDOR!" she jumps up excitedly and runs over to sit by me.

The sorting ceremony carries on but by this times people are paying less attention to the sorting and more to their whispering conversations and the claps become quieter and half-hearted. The boy from the boat we find out is called Dean Thomas and is also in Gryffindor so is the Ron Weasley boy. Finally "Zabini, Blaise" is made a Slytherin and the sorting is over. Dumbledore makes his speech welcoming us to Hogwarts and says some weird random words; everyone claps and cheers all the same. Out of the blue, food suddenly appears magically in front of us, the first years stare in wonder, questioning what to try first. I tuck into the roast beef, Yorkshire puddings, roast potatoes, peas and carrots with gravy on top. I love roast beef, I would eat whenever I'm with my Great Aunt Enid. She cooks amazing food the muggle way, unlike gran who just waves her wand and food appears unfortunately gran hasn't got the hang of cooking spells so her roast beef are black and burnt and the undercook Potatoes so much their un-edible, which I'm surprised is even possible in the same meal.

"I'm half and half" Seamus tell us as the table conversation turns to family "Me dad's a Muggle. Mam didn't tell him she was a witch 'til after they were married. Bit of a nasty shock for him."

We all laugh, Dean Thomas laughs the loudest

"Poor Dad, my mum and step dad didn't know ether. My dad left when I was a baby. I have no idea whether he was a wizard or Muggle. Mum thinks he could have been a wizard as there is no magic in her family. My half-sisters think it cool that I'm a wizard, thou"

Poor you so you don't know anything about your dad" Daffy says in a sympatric voice, beaming at Dean, blinking. Dean looks a bit taken back.

"What about you, Neville?" Ron asks changing the subject

"Well, my gran brought me up and she's a witch," I start, realising I had everyone's attention "but the family thought I was a Muggle for ages. Nobody knows what happened the night my parents died, if I performed any magic or not but after that I acted Muggle, I remember when I was about five I made red sparks and it scared me, so I didn't tell them, I thought I could keep it a secret intill I learnt to control it. My great-uncle Algie kept trying to catch me off my guard and force some magic out of me – he pushed me off the end of Blackpool pier once, I nearly drowned, the life guards thought it was a stupid thing to do – but when I was eight. Great-uncle Algie came round for tea and he was hanging me out of an upstairs window by the ankles when my great-aunt Enid offered him a homemade meringue and he accidentally let go. I thought I was going to die so I used magic without thinking and bounced- all the way down the garden and into the road. They were all so pleased. Gran was crying she was so happy and I realised how worried they had been so I stopped hiding magic. Gran was so happy when I showed her red sparks I could make and great-uncle Algie was so pleased he bought me my toad." I say, taking a breath after my long speech and biting a piece of roast potatoes.

"What is your family like, Daphne?" Dean asks taking a bite out of his chicken drumsticks.

"Normal I guess, a bit boring really. My mum is a healer in St Mungo and my Dad works in the Ministry in the department of Magical Law Enforcement. Most of my family are in Gryffindor apart from my brother Phoenix who's in Slytherin" she tell us, well them I already knew that.

The conversation carries on Ron tell about being the youngest boy out of 7 sibling, Daffy not so kindly tells him that is mum needs a hobby, Hermione explains her parents jobs as "Dentists" in the Muggle world and the dark haired boy Harry tells us about his parents and his fun and loving god father. Feeling warm and sleepy, I stare up at the high teachers table again. The huge Hagrid drinks deeply from his golden goblet. Professor McGonagall quietly whispering to Professor Dumbledore, looking my way ever so often, which succeeds in making me feel a bit paranoid. Two other teachers caught my attention; one was peaky and nervous looking with a twitching eye and an absurd turban, the other talking to him has greasy black hair, a hooked nose with sallow skin, the first looks terrified having a conversation with the scary hooked nose figure, to be honest, I can't say I blame him.

It happened so suddenly. The scary teacher looked past the nervous one's turban straight into my eyes – and a sharp, hot pain shot across my scar.

"Ouch!"I clasp a hand over my forehead.

"What is it?" Daffy's older sister, Natalie asks after sitting down in-between me and Daffy.

"N-nothing."

The pain had gone as quickly as it had come. Harder to shake away the feeling I had got from the teacher's look – a feeling that he didn't like me at all.

"Who are those two teachers? I ask Natalie

"Professor Quirrell, he teaches Defense Against the Dark Arts, he is always a nervous wreck. The other one is Professor Snape. He teaches Potions, but everyone knows he's after Quirrell's job. Knows an awful lot about the Dark Arts, Snape does"

Daphne waits till her sister says good bye and goes to sit with her friends again before she whispers

"What's wrong?" Daphne looks worried, unlike normal.

"Snape looked at me and my scar hurt." Seeing her face I add "I'm sure it's nothing."

"Yardley's right, Snape must be evil!" she says before going back to her ice cream and jelly.

I nibble on a chocolate eclair and a bowl strawberries and ice cream, feeling strange and tired.

* * *

><p>At last, the pudding disappears and Professor Dumbledore gets on to his feet and makes a few start-of-term announcements, which Hermione listens to extremely carefully. After Dumbledore speech the prefects, Percy, the oldest Weasley at Hogwarts and this other girl I think is his girlfriend; lead us first years, though the chattering crowds, out of the great hall and up the marble staircase. The people in the portraits along the corridors whispers as we pass them, all the Muggle-borns (but Hermione) look surprised. Percy led though magic doorways hidden behind sliding panels and hanging tapestries. We climb even more staircases, wondering how an earth we will manage to find our way around in the morning. The school poltergeist, Peeves flies around us and drops a bunch of walking sticks on my head<p>

"Ow, that hurt!" I say rubbing my head

Daffy picks up one of the sticks and throws it hard at Peeves, who laughs as it goes though him.

The boys' dormitory has been painted red and gold: the dorm has five four-poster beds hung with deep-red velvet curtains and a window at ether ends of the room to let in light in the day. Our trunks have already been brought up. Too sleepy for long and meaningful conversations, we all put on our pyjamas and fall into bed.

"Great food, isn't it?" Ron mutters to himself.

"Yeah" Dean mumbles turning over.

"Better than me mam's" Seamus whispers as I fall into the darkness of sleep.

_hi please review! i will have the next chaper up as soon as i can! i hope you enjoyed!_


	4. The confusing life of Hogwarts!

_i don't own Neville Longbottom or any of characters. But i do own the Morgans the're mine (Hahahahaha :-D) please read and tell me what you think! enjoy!_

**The Confusing life of Hogwarts**

Life at Hogwarts is confusing. There are hundred and forty-two staircases (according to Hermione): wide, sweeping ones, narrow, rickety ones; some that would lead different to places on different days; some with vanishing steps I always forgot. Then there are doors that wouldn't open unless you plead plus to add even more chaos there are doors that aren't really doors at all, but solid walls that like to pretend. It's extremely hard to remember where everything is, as it all keeps moving, it doesn't help that the whole corridor of people always seems to be staring at me.

I'm starting to get irritated at all the attention people are giving me; people will go to great lengths to be friends with the famous Neville Longbottom but none of them really care about me. They only want to know about how a defeated Voldermort when I was a baby (which I honestly have no idea how). The only good thing is sometimes they point me and Daffy in the right direction. Another bad thing is that Slytherins have realised that I'm an easy target, especially Malfoy who has the habit of bullying me whenever Daffy leaves my slight. Phoenix and his group of thug meatloaf heads are just as bad but luckily I don't tend to see them much and when I do I'm usually with Daffy who is very good at threatening and blackmailing her older brother.

Class were different than what I expected: we have to study the night skies through our new shinny black telescope every Wednesday at midnight and learn the names of different stars and the movements of the planets. Three times a week we go down to the greenhouses behind the castle to study Herbology, with kind, small witch called Professor Sprout, where we learnt how to take care of different kinds of plants and fungi and find out what they are used for. Unlike most people this is a subject I shine in, my great-uncle Algie loves plants has told me a lot about plants so I seem to be on a Hermione level in this subject.

Lessons like History of Magic, Charms and Transfiguration is where I fail horribly. History of Magic is so boring only Hermione understands, while the rest of the class scribble down random names and date, meaning nothing to the rest of us. The teacher Professor Binns is a ghost who has droned on and on for probably hundreds of years as I'm sure my gran mentioned how he taught her and my parents. Charms I supposes is more enjoyable but confusing, I always forget the spells I'm meant to be doing, Daffy is just as good as Hermione at this so helps me tremendously, but having 3 older siblings to copy might be an advantage. I'm just as bad at Transfiguration and Professor McGonagall didn't help in her opening speech to the class

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts,"

* * *

><p>The only lessons I haven't had yet are Defence against the Dart Arts with Professor Quirrell (which I have today) and Potions with Professor Snape (tomorrow, oh Merlin). I think I can truthfully say I'm not looking forward to double Potions with Slytherins and Snape later today.<p>

"Where do we go from here?" I ask Daffy looking at all the corridors and stairs

"We have to ask someone, we're late as it is!" she franticly replies watching over the empty corridors searching for someone to ask.

"Look there's the Slytherin ghost – what's his name – The Bloody Baron" she squeals "let's ask him"

"No, don't Daffy, he could get angry!" I beg pulling her back

"Nonsense, anyway he's the only one around here and is sure to know the way!"

I let her drag me to where the Baron ghost is gloating.

"Excuse me, Mr Baron, sir. Can you tell us how to get to our Defence against the Dart Arts class?"

The Baron looks up, extremely annoyed

"I could but your Gryffindors so I won't" he sneers

"Look her Sir" Daffy say refusing to back down "you know the way so why won't you help us"

"Your Gryffindors, consider finding your way to class, a start of a big adventurous quest!"

"Let's go" I go I whisper "he won't help us"

But Daffy hates backing down and starts a stupid argument as I stand there fiddling with the ends of my robes nervously.

"Well, well shouldn't you two be in class" a cold voice came behind me.

We both turn in horror to see Professor Snape standing there, tapping his foot, a cold and evil smile spread across his face, staring at us so maliciously the hairs on the back of my neck stand on ends.

"We're lost" I begin helplessly

"Quiet, Longbottom!"

"We were trying to ask the Baron for directions."

"Silence, Miss Morgan. Both of you come with me now" he leads us up two sets of stairs and a couple of corridors to our class room.

"Professor Quirrell, I believe these are yours" Snape spits foully.

"Oh, yess, mr L-longbottom and miss M-m-morgan" Professor Quirrell stutter stupidly. "Sit down, sit down"

"Well, don't you think they should be punished for their lateness? Disrupting your class, missing out on nearly fifteen minutes your lesson, don't you agree?" Professor Quirrell's lip quivers he looks as if he certainly didn't agree but nobody wants to be on the bad side of Snape.

"Y-yes, yes" he mutters "alright then, a point loss for your l-lateness"

We both smile, only one point, Hermione today, alone, has collected 50 points.

"I-I suggest a map. N-now we better g-get back to the lesson." he stutters quickly before professor Snape can even open his mouth.

"I-I sorry you n-need to be somewhere, Professor"

Snape looks as if he has no desire to leave without dealing out cruel and unfair punishments, but holding back his anger he turns on his heels and heads out the classroom.

* * *

><p>Professor Quirrell's lesson had turned out to be the biggest joke of all. The classroom as we found out stank of strong smelling garlic (which everyone told me it is to ward away a vampire from Romania) as well as the room smelling of garlic, so did his turban (also to protect him from the vampire). Quirrell had apparently told the class that his weird turban was a present from an African prince to say thank you for getting rid of a troublesome zombie, but nobody really believed it especially when Hermione pointed out frowning that zombies don't like the hearse hot climate of Africa so it's rare to find one there, or when Seamus Finnigan flicked his sandy hair that's forever in his eyes and eagerly asked to hear the great tale of <em><span>how<span>_ Quirrell had banished the zombie. Quirrell went extremely red and muttered about how great the weather is.

Today is Friday so we have the afternoon off, unfortunately first we have double potions with Slytherins.

"Snape's Head of Slytherin house. They say he always favours them – we'll be able to see if it's true." Daffy informs me.

The lucky thing about having Daffy for a friend is that with all her siblings she (and Ron Weasley) knows more gossip about the teachers, good or bad!

Careful not to get lost and starting the day on a bad side, Daffy and I follow Hermione (who seems to have learnt her way round the castle already) down to the dungeons. The first thing I notice as we take our seats in the middle of the room is that the atmosphere is so much colder than in the main castle, no one is smiling probably creped out by the pickled animals floating glass jars on selves around the room.

* * *

><p>Professor Snape's lip twitches into a bitter smirk as he stops at my name in the register.<p>

"Ah, yes" he says softly, "Neville Longbottom. Our new – celebrity."

Malfoy and his baboon sidekicks Crabbe and Goyle sniggers behind their hands.

After taking the register Snape makes an opening speech but unlike McGonagall his speech includes calling us all a bunch of dunderheads.

Unluckily after his speech he decides to interrogate me.

"Longbottom! What would I get if I added powered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Snape snaps suddenly.

Hermione's hand shot up straight away, I shake my head, as I have no idea what he's on about.

"Um. I don't know, sir," I utter my head down.

"Tut, tut – fame clearly isn't everything." Igoring Hermione hand

"Let's try again. Longbottom, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Hermione's hand whips up again nearly hiting Daffy in the face. I won't have the faintest idea of what Snape's saying. I wouldn't know bezoar if it chaised my round Hogwarts tap dancing. I don't dare look around knowing the Slytherins are laughing their socks off.

"I don't know, sir"

Ducking my head embarrassed as Snape gives me a lecher, did he really think I could memorise the whole of One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi?

Hermione really doesn't like being ignored; she is almost jumping in her chair to be noticed.

"What is the difference, Longbottom, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

I didn't know the answer to the last two questions what makes him think I will know this one or does he love embarrassing his students, luckily Daffy comes to my aid.

"You know he doesn't know, why you don't ask Hermione, she seem egger to prove she's not a dunderhead"

"Five point taken from Gryffindor house for your cheek, miss Morgan!" he sneers

Hermione still has her hand up, desperately.

"All right" Snape snaps

"Asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it's known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite."

Snape sweeps past her without saying a word. All the Gryffindors look annoyed, Hermione answered three questions that should be at least ten points maybe fifteen or twenty with some teachers. They look even more annoyed when Snape takes away points for mine and Daffy's and, Harry and Ron's boil curing potion and give five points each to nearly every Slytherin potion, even Crabbe and Goyle (for a good effort) who had done even worse than us and had somehow turned their potion bright purple.

* * *

><p><em>Please review i love to hear your comments and opinions. tell me what you think :-)<em>


	5. Newspaper, Troll and Friends!

_Hi please review tell me what you think! so i haven't updated for ages but my cousin are here and its hard to get on the computor also thank you Depresnjak () for the lovliy comment and thanks to 33Lebasi33 who i forgot to thank._

_I still don't own Neville Longbottom (or any other HP characters) but i do own Daffy as she's mine whoop whoop!_

* * *

><p>Me and Daffy slumped down into the very uncomfortable library chairs to do our homework in our afternoon off, we could do our homework in the common room like everyone else but we choose to do it in the library away from the noise. Don't get me wrong I like my roommates; ok I'm not that great friends with them but they're a rowdy bunch compared to me and we don't have much in common they all want to go on adventures and duel very wizards whist I want a quiet life – something I would probably never have because of this scar. I'm slightly scared of them really Ron and Seamus can be quite sarcastic and tactful but Dean and Harry are ok they don't tease me much, Dean is one of those people that are so nice and you can't find a single fault with and Harry is just polite.<p>

Daffy doesn't have my problem all of her roommates adore her and already count her a friend, for some reason Daffy still insists that she would rather hang out with me than them.

Groaning over a evil potions essay set by Snape a old newspaper on the table caught my eye, I pick it up and read it out loud to Daffy.

GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST

Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely belied to be the work of dark wizards or witches unknown.

Gringotts' goblins today insised that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day.

"But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you," said a Gringotts spokesgoblin this afternoon.

However another goblin we asked who said a similar reply did let slip something about Albus Dumbledore and Nicolas Flabell. Unfortunately nether were available to comment.

The article drowned on and on about what they guess could be in the vault and why Dumbledore and Flabell are involved, strongly hinting on dark magic.

"Do you know who Nicolas Flabell is?" I ask Daffy skimming the rest of the article for any clues but it barely says anything.

"Yeah he's a wizard singer, my sister likes him but he's not really very famous so that why you probably don't know him. – Strange thou, he's not someone you would imagine being involved in something like this or have anything dangerous in his vault. Come on lets forget that – I still have six more inches to do on the potion essay – and my writing is huge." Daffy informs me before writing furiously, muttering death wishes about Snape.

* * *

><p>Days past and us first year began learning our way around the castle (apart from I always get lost unless I'm with Daffy) and we started getting use to the strange surroundings. Nothing intresting happened until Daffy spotted a notice. Flying lessons would be starting on Thursday – and Gryffindor and Slytherin would be learning together. I groan as Daffy tells me the news.<p>

"With the Slytherins, typical," I tell Daffy "Just what I always wanted. To make a fool of myself on a broomstick and give Malfoy another reason to bully for life"

My Gran never near me on a broomstick and I don't know much about flying so it doesn't really help that Malfoy claims to know a lot, telling everyone boastful stories that all seem end narrowly escaping Muggles in helicopters or that everyone else who grow up in the wizard world told Quidditch stories constantly like Daffy who's family loves Quidditch and has been able to ride a broom since she was a toddler. It also didn't help when a dark haired boy called Harry Potter admitted that he agreed with my gran as, I manage to make an number of accidents with both feet on the ground. Only Muggle-borns like Hermione and Dean share his worry about flying more Hermione as flying on brooms is not something you could learn from a book – not that she hasn't tried, this morning she got out a book from the library and read it out for us to listen.

As I listen to Daffy (who hadn't shut up about it) desperate hoping to pick up hints and tips the post arrived, I see Bierash my grans barn owl (strange name I know I just call it Barny) swooping towards me. I open my package to find a Remembrall to tell me when I forgotten something. It suddenly turned bright scarlet. The problem is that I can't remember what I forgot as I puzzled over it Malfoy, who was passing the table snatches it out of my hands, Daffy stand up straight away but Professor McGonagall got there first so Malfoy gave it back scowling.

* * *

><p>At three-thirty in the afternoon we all hurry down to meet the flying teacher Madam Hooch who has short gray hair and yellow hawk like eyes. The Slytherins were already waiting for us glaring and frowning. Twenty broomsticks were lying neatly on the ground in lines. We stand next to the brooms following instructions, putting out our right hand and commanding "UP!"<p>

Harry's broom jumped into his hands, he looked extremely pleased but he had he riding all his life, so had all his family. Very few other brooms commanded, Hermione had just rolled over on the ground, Daffy's had jumped up in the air and dropped back down and amazingly Seamus's had done a flip and hit him in the face. Mine hadn't ever even moved at all.

Madam Hooch shows us how to mount our brooms without slipping of the end, she walks up and down the lines like a vulture ready to prance, correcting our grips and telling you what you were doing wrong (for me, everything). Harry and Daffy quickly became fast favourites as Madam Hooch tells the class to copy there example, Hermione, Malfoy and I even quicker became her worst pupils. Hermione and I because we are simply terrified of the thought of being suspended about twenty meters up in the air on a not very strong looking broomstick (even if it is magic) and Malfoy attitude instantly irritated Madam Hooch and the rest of the class, she took great pleasure in telling him he had been doing it wrong for years.

"Now when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard – Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet then come straight back down by leaning forwards slightly. On my whistle" Madam Hooch shouts

I feel nerves take over me, what if I can't do it and everyone laughs at me.

"Three!"

I don't want to be the only one left of the ground while everyone else can fly. Even Daffy won't let me live it down. Malfoy will tease me for life. I close my eyes, turning to forget my fear.

"Two!"

For some reason I start to panic, kicking the ground hard, floating into the air, fear floods me I try to get the broom down suddenly I slipped gasping as I fell off my broom. Madam hooch keeping calm waves her wand and I land on to a huge soft pillow which disappears as soon as I got off it.

"Just a few buries maybe its best you sit out for a while" she informs me.

The minutes pass and everyone gets louder and more excited as they fly higher and higher throwing the balls at each other Daffy zooms around faster than all the rest, giving me a small smile ever so often. Daffy and Harry seem to be getting a lot close now they've found something in common, Harry and I start playing a game where I throw my Remembrall up in the air for him to catch. I'm not very good a catching and throwing but it's a lot better than listening to the Slytherins gossip about me.

"Did you see his face, the fat lump?"

The other Slytherins join in

"Shut up, Malfoy" Parvati Patil snaps dragging the scruffy school broomstick along the ground as she walks up to the Slytherin gang red in the face, her long hair flowing behind her.

"Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" Pansy the hard faced Slytherin girl says laughing. "Never thought you'd like fat little cry babies, Parvati."

Pansy squeals loudly and I feel my face go hot. I've met Parvati a couple of times at pure blood dinner party, her and her sister Padma had always been kind to me so I had a tiny little crush on her.

* * *

><p>Madam Hooch call for everyone else to land, everyone obeys quickly they all heard her speech early.<p>

"Any misbehaving on the brooms and you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say Quidditch!"

Daffy swoops down doing a perfect land better than most of the others but Harry tops it. He suddenly throws the Remembrall down and almost in slow motion he leans forwards, pointing his broom handle down – the next second he's gathering speed in a steep dive, racing the ball – I shut my eyes praying and everyone around me screams and shout, Madam Hooch's voice above all the rest. I open then again as he stretches out his hand – a foot away from the ground he caught it, just in time pulling him broth straight, falling gently on to the grass with my Remembrall in his fist. The whole class but Slytherins cheer and Madam Hooch looks as if she will faint.

"HARRY POTTER!" Professor McGonagall screams running towards them as Madam Hooch doesn't seem able to find the right words or any words for that matter. Harry gets up slowly trembling.

"Never – in all my time at Hogwarts –"

Professor McGonagall is nearly speechless with shock, Madam Hooch still is speechless; I think she might of swallow her whistle.

"How _dare_ you – might have broken your neck –"

"But I didn't" Harry muttered his head down.

"Mr Potter, follow me, please."

I caught Harry's eye and gave a friendly smile, he nods back.

* * *

><p>I'm not sure what punishment Harry got but I seemed perfectly happy when I saw him over lunch so I let it slip from my mind. As it's Halloween everyone is excited even me. Gran never let me celebrate Halloween when I was younger she said it was America nonsense and said I would be sick the next day for eating all those sweets. Even the teachers seem to be making the classes more interesting for Halloween as arriving at Charms, Professor Flitwick announces that we will be making objects fly.<p>

I quickly pair up with Daffy but Hermione ends up paired with Ron Weasley. It was hard to tell who was angrier about this.

"Now, remember that nice wrist movement we've been practising!" squeaks Professor Flitwick, standing perched on top of his pile of books to address the class "Swish and flick, remember, swish and flick. And saying magical words properly is very important, too – never forget Wizard Baruffio, who said "s" instead of "f" and found himself on the floor with a buffalo on his chest."

It turns out that swishing and flicking is a lot harder than anyone thought, the feather I was meant to be levitating stays still on the desktop. Seamus in front of us has somehow set fire to his feather and he struggles to put it with his hat. Ron wasn't having much luck ether.

"You're saying it wrong," Hermione snaps at an annoyed Ron. "It's Wing-gar-dium Levi-o-sa."

"You do it, then, if you're so cleaver," Ron snarls back.

Wrong choice Ron, Hermione levitates the feather, smiling as if it's the easiest thing in the world.

* * *

><p>We sat down in the great hall for the Halloween feast, only paying attention to the wonderful treats around us. It seem to be everyone favourite meals but ten times better whoever the cooks are at Hogwarts I would love to take them home with me. Although Yardley tells me that the cooks are house elves so I that that back as they tend to creep me out.<p>

"Did you hear about Hermione?" Parvati asks her friend Lavender Brown.

"What happened to Hermione?" Daffy butts in asking her two roommates.

They look every surprised that Daffy is taking an interest.

"She's crying in the girls toilets since Charms and she says that she wants to be left alone – But why I don't know."

Four very guilty looking boys shuffle around in their seats. Daffy turns on them suddenly.

"You know something – spill!" she commands.

"We don't know anything" Seamus lies

"Give it up, Seamus – it's our fault" Dean says then explains the whole story while Harry and Ron keep their heads down ashamed. Daffy and I get up quickly.

"I hope your happy" Daffy spat at the ashamed boys "That's just as low as Malfoy"

* * *

><p>"Hermione, Hermione. Please come out" I plead banging on the cubicle door "They didn't mean what they said!" we're standing in the girls' toilets calling out to a very upset Hermione. I would be in deep trouble if I'm caught, but an upset Hermione comes before detention.<p>

"Hermione they just gits who are jealous that someone muggleborn are better at magic than them. Anyway they were lying. You maybe a bit of a know-it-all but you do have friends." Daffy shouts though the door to her.

Ron, Harry, Dean and Seamus had called her a Know-it-all that no one likes and wants to be around, in a conversation behind her back not realising she could hear them. They had also done some quite mean impressions of her, mimicking her and making fun of her very large front teeth, and comparing her to some of the ugliest girls in the school intill she had run past them crying, leaving them feeling extremely guilty.

"Like who? The invisible sparking goblin. You know everyone hates me!" she cries, her voice full of sadness that made me want to punch them in the face, even thought I know their guilty conscious is their punishment.

"Not true" Daffy calls out "Me and Neville are your friends."

"Yeah, we're your friends. Come out of there Hermione, don't cry over a load of stupid boys lets go to the feast."

Hermione opens the door slowly and Daffy steps forwards to give her a hug. When Daffy steps back Hermione sees something behind us, her mouth opens in a big O and she lets out an ear piercing scream. Hearing a grunt we look behind us to what Hermione is screaming at. A ten foot mountain troll stand there.

Daffy and I let out screams just as loud as Hermione's.

"Run!" I shout even thought I could move myself, fear had token over me. Hermione still screaming, her eyes wide as satellite dishes. The troll lifted his large club in the air, I duck grabbing Daffy and pushing her out the way of the club.

"Hermione!" I screamed as I she stand there petrified as the club goes down on top of her with a thump, Hermione collapses on the ground in a heap. I scream running towards her, she's still breathing just knocked out.

Suddenly Daffy let out a cry of help; the troll has her dangling upside down by her ankles, her face purple. Without thinking I grab a bit of broken wood and throw it at it the troll.

All of a sudden the trolls club flow out the troll hands; I turn around and I see Dean Thomas standing there looking extremely calm pointing his wand at the troll's club. I turn back just in time to see the club knocking the troll on the head. The troll drop Daffy and fell onto the stone floor not moving.

Hermione, who Daffy has managed to shake awake looks around the room and mutters.

"Is it – dead?"

"I don't think so," I say staring at the extremely large bruise on Hermione's head. "I think it's just been knocked out."

A sudden slamming and loud footsteps makes us four look up. Professor McGonagall had come bursting into the room, closely followed by Professor Snape and Professor Quirrell.

"What on earth were you thinking of?" she screams "You're lucky you weren't killed. Why aren't you in your dormitory?"

Snape gives us a piercing look that makes me squirm, Daffy is shielding Hermione in the corner and Dean is still holding his wand in the air.

"Please, Professor McGonagall – they were looking for me."

The teachers eyes turn to the two crouching girls, they eyes noting the robes covered in dirt and the extremely large bruise on Hermione's head.

"Miss Granger!"

"I went looking for the troll because I – I thought I could deal with it on my own – you know, because I've read all about them."

Dean, Daffy and I stare at each other in shock Hermione Granger telling a downright lie to a teacher.

"If they hadn't found me, I'd be died now. They didn't have time to fetch anyone. It was about to finish me off."

We try to look as if the story wasn't new to us. Professor McGonagall scolds Hermione taking five house points away before turning to us three to tell us how lucky we are to have lived and rewarding us with five points each and dismissing us all.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! :-) press the review button and tell me what you think (even if you hate it)!<p> 


	6. Very Sorry :

Very sorry but my laptop has died of old age and i won't be able to update untill i have a new one (i'm on my dad's but he needsit 4 work) i will rewrite and publish the next chapter as soon as i can but it may be some time!

sorry :(


End file.
